paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Royalty in the Garden: MarandaXPrincess Pups
These are Maranda and Princesses pups in the crack ship series. This page is still a work in progress. Pups Maranda was watering some flowers when she met Princess and they became friends fast. After a while of knowing each other, they realized that they had feelings for each other and started dating. After a year of dating, they married and had five pups; Mailessa, Fleur, Kasidy, Kanner, and Travis. Personalities Mailessa: Meilessa is sweet and gentle. She can be a bit shy, but is kind and polite. She's a little ray of sunshine and almost never is sad or angry. Fleur: Fleur enjoys elegant things like Princess, but is also very sweet, politeand kind. Kasidy: Kasidy is hyper and free spirited. She is very kind and outgoing. She is very loving and considerate too. Kanner: Kanner is adventurous and spirited. He doesn't like to take orders from anyone but his parents. He's a born leader and likes to be in control. But he's also very sweet and generous. He's very outgoing and likes to be around other pups. Travis: He is fun-loving and laidback. Very dependable when you most need him. He is a friend to all, and can be very sweet and kind. He is very polite and is never rude. Appearances Mailessa: she looks like Maranda but had Princess's tail and her 'cape' that would be grey for Maranda would be brown. She would also have Princess's eyes. Fleur: she has smooth fur like Princess, but a fluffy tail, along with her ears, feet and cheeck tufts being a little fluffy too. And she'd be entirely light grey with blue eyes. Kasidy: she looks like princess but has fur half covering her eyes which are a blue color. She has Maranda's long tail but is brown from head to toe Kanner: He looks like Princess but with long fur. He has Maranda's fur pattern, but where there would be white there is brown and where there would be grey there is white and his ears a grey. One of his eyes is purple while the other is blue. Travis: he has long fur like Maranda, which he keeps well groomed. His fur could be the same pattern as Maranda's too, the only difference is it's brown instead of light grey. And he can also have light grey lines of light grey fur in between his white and brown fur. And Princesses purple eyes Job/Uniforms TBD Trivia Random * Mailessa is named after Sarah the FBI pup's childhood friend. * Maranda picked out Kasidy and Kanner's names. * Mailessa enjoys collecting stuffed animals and gets new ones each year * Kanner is very girl crazy. He vowed he's going to find himself a girl by his next birthday! * Kasidy loves helping pups and people! She would rather be out helping a grandma cross the road than sitting at home. Crushes None yet Family Maranda: mother Allera: grandmother Timone: grandfather Jaque: uncle Klarissa: aunt Princess: mother friends none yet Voice actors Young Mailessa: TBD Teen/Adult Mailessa: TBD young Fleur: TBD Teen/adult Fleur: TBD Young Kasidy: TBD Teen/Adult Kasidy: TBD Young Kanner: TBD Teen/Adult Kanner: TBD Young Travis: TBD Teen/Adult Travis: TBD Stories they appear in Gallery Category:Sarah the FBI pup- Characters Category:Shared Pups Category:PPP and Sarah the FBI pup shared pups Category:Crack-Ship Category:Crackship Category:Crackshipping Category:Males Category:Females Category:Mixed Breed Category:Second generation Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Gen Category:Fanon Category:Fannon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Purple Paw Prints :) :) Character Category:Female Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies Category:Sarah the FBI pup-content